Vampiros en la noche
by Kurama Sohma
Summary: Shonenai HiwatariXDaisuke¿Te acuerdas de la promesa que te hice?. Prometí convertirte en un vampiro cuando crecieras.Dark sujetó a Daisuke por el mentón creo que ya es el momento
1. Default Chapter

Piensan:

Siglo XX.

El detective Satoshi Hawatari entró en la escena del crimen. Una joven yacía en el suelo, con la piel blanca y el pelo maltratado. El detective se acercó y se puso en cuclillas para poder observar más de cerca.

-Detective, ya llegó- le dijo un hombre bastante viejo al verlo.

-Informe- ordenó el detective. No era de muchas palabras, mas bien de hechos.

-Risa Harada, 16 años de edad. Estudiante de secundaria. Era joven y muy bella. Ya hemos mandado un policía para que le de la noticia a su familia.

Mientras escuchaba, el detective seguía observando el cuerpo.

-Mire esto- musitó Hiwatari. Había encontrado algo en el cuello de la joven.

-¿Que puede ser?- preguntó el detective Saehara mirando las marcas.

-Son dos puntos en linea. Parece que ya cicatrizaron. ¿Qué arma puede hacer ésto?- se preguntó el detective, pensativo.

-No tengo idea señor- contestó Saehara mientras pensabaSiempre quiere hacerse el mejor

Algo interrumpió el pensamiento de ambos detectives. Una joven, casi igual a la que yacía en el suelo estaba en la puerta de entrada.

-R-Risa- la joven se tapó la boca. Lágrimas salían de sus grandes ojos.-¿Por qué?

El detective observaba a la joven. Se puso de pie.

-¿Digame, usted es su hermana?-

La joven asintió con la cabeza.

-Quisiera...

Pero la joven no lo dejó terminar ya que seguía llorando sin consolación alguna.  
Al ver que ese día no podría interrogar a la joven, Hiwatari salió del lugar.

No solo tenía esas dos marcas extrañas en su cuello, sino que tambien parecía faltarle gran parte de su sangre. ¿Quién pudo haber cometido tal crimen?

De repente, una voz pronunció su nombre.

-Satoshi!- dijo con una sonrrisa un joven pelirrojo.

-Ah, hola Daisuke- reaccionó el detective. -¿Te gustaría ir a tomar algo? tango que contarte lo que acaba de ocurrir-  
El joven Daisuke aceptó y caminaron sin decir nada hasta un café.

Hiwatari le relató todo lo ocurrido a su amigo. Sabía que podía contar con él para lo que fuera. Daisuke siempre aportaba hipótesis que podían ser de gran ayuda para el detective.

-Ya veo- dijo el joven al terminar de escuchar a Hiwatari.-Es algo muy extraño. Hacía años que no se hablaba de "extrañas marcas en el cuello de una persona".

-Así es. La última vez habían dicho que el autor de todas éstas no era humano-

-Sí. Podríamos ir a la biblioteca a investigar. Se que tienen periodícos desde que se fundó esta ciudad. Deberíamos ir a ver qué o quién es el causante de eso-

-De acuerdo.-

Sin mas palabras los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a la biblioteca.  
Al cabo de un rato, lograron encontrar algo.

-Mirá- dijo Daisuke a Hiwatari -Este diario es de hace 40 años atras- señaló una fotografía en blanco y negro. En ésta se alcanzaba a divisar una silueta que parecía la de un hombre alto y estilizado, con una larga capa y cabellos largos y despeinados (adivinen quién es)- Según esta nota, la fotografía fué encontrada en la cámara de un fotógrafo que estaba investigando la posible causa de unos extraños asesinatos. Lo encontraron junto a la cámara, muerto- Daisuke miró por unos segundos la fotografía -No hay duda, éste es el hombre que buscamos-

-Pero esta fotografía es de hace 40 años. Tendría que estar muerto-

-No si es el causante de las muertes extrañas. En el caso de que sea una criatura puede ser que no envejezca y tenga la misma apariencia que hace 40 años- dijo Daisuke con un leve brillo en los ojos.

Por su parte, el detective sabía que eso era técnicamente imposible, pero tratándose de una hipótesis de Daisuke, por mas fantasiosa que pareciera, ésta podía ser realidad.

-Mañana a la tarde ire a investigar- informó Daisuke.

Cuando terminaron su investigación, ambos salieron de la biblioteca. Ya estaba amaneciendo. Satoshi miró el cielo al ver que Daisuke lo hacía. Al cabo de unos segundos, el joven pelirrojo giró su cabeza para observar al del detective. Éste al ver que Daisuke lo estaba mirando se ruborizó un poco. Su amigo tenía una sonrrisa y unos ojos preciosos.

-¿Satoshi?

-Dime

El joven pelirrojo dudó por un momento.

-No, nada.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando el detective se despidió de su amigo y fue a su departamento. Allí, muy cansado por tan larga noche, se cambió y se fue a acostar. Pero no podía domir, pensando en lo que le había dicho Daisuke." Mañana a la tarde, iré a investigar"

-Ten cuidado Daisuke- pensó mientras cerraba los ojos. 


	2. cap2

Capítulo 2

Otro día más llegaba. Daisuke Niwa abrió sus ojos y observó los rayos de Sol que se asomaban por la ventana del hotel donde vivía. El lugar no era gran cosa, pero a él le gustaba mucho.

Se vistió y salió hacia la secundaria. En la puerta se encontró con su amigo Saehara.

-Buenos días- saludó Daisuke.

-Hola Daisuke. No sabes lo que pasó anoche- empezó a decir Saehara muy rápido.

-¿Qué?- quiso saber Daisuke. El padre de su amigo trabajaba en la policía y tal vez podría saber algo del asesino de hace 40 años.

-Anoche asesinaron a la hermana de Riku.

Daisuke no se esperaba tal noticia para nada-¿Cómo pasó?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Risa fue encontrada en una casa abandonada como a la medianoche. Mi padre me contó que cuando le avisaron a Riku, fue corriendo y no pudo contener las lágrimas al ver a su hermana en el piso sin vida.-relató Saehara.

°Entonces...la chica que Satoshi me contó que estaba muerta...era Risa°. Daisuke no lo podía creer. Su primer amor, Risa Harada, había muerto por culpa del mismo asesino que había matado a su...-

-¡Daisuke, Daisuke, ¿me estás escuchando?!-

-¿eh?...si Saehara-

Un auto paró en la puerta de la secundaria y Riku bajó de éste.

-Mirá, ahí viene- señaló Saehara.

-Che, no señales-

-Sí logro hablar con ella será una exclusiva!, todos me reconocerán como...-

Pero Daisuke no lo escuchaba ya que había ido a hablar con Riku para poder levantarle el ánimo. Parecía muy triste (y no es para menos)

-Insensible- Murmuró Daisuke

Al verlo, Riku se detuvo. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos por haber llorando tanto.

-Riku...-empezó a decir Daisuke, buscando algo que la pudiera alegrar, pero antes de que se le ocurriera algo, Riku comenzó a llorar y abrazó a Daisuke.

Daisuke se sorprendió-....

-Yo...le dije que no fuera, que ese joven era muy extraño...pero ella no me hizo caso...si hubiera seguido insistiendo...ella no habría ido-

°¿Un joven?°-No dijas eso por favor Riku, no tenés la culpa de nada, fue inevitable.

°Ya no tengo dudas, es él° pensó Daisuke

En ese momento, Hiwatari entró a la secundaria. Él quería hablar con Daisuke para evitar que fuera solo a investigar, pero al verlo con una joven abrazado, decidió alejarse de allí.

Apenas terminaron las clases, Hiwatari se acercó a Daisuke para poder hablar él.

-Daisuke

-ah, Satoshi, ¿por qué no vamos juntos de regreso?

A veces, no sabía cómo, Daisuke se adelantaba a las cosas.

-Claro-contestó Hiwatari.

El día seguía con el mismo Sol fuerte que el de la mañana, solo que se había levantado un poco de viento fresco.

-Daisuke?

-Decime

-Sobre lo que me dijiste ayer...no me gustaría que fueras solo a investigar, es muy peligroso y yo...

-No te preocupes- los ojos de Daisuke se tornaron tristes -Yo se a lo que me enfrento-

°¿Qué quiso decir con "yo se a lo que me enfrento"?°-pensó el detective.

-Bueno, Satoshi, me tengo que ir- - Anunció Daisuke luego de un largo silencio.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana-

- Sí- - contestó y se alejó corriendo.

-¡Daisuke, no olvides lo que te dije por favor!- le gritó el detective. Pero Daisuke, ya sabía lo que debía hacer... 


	3. cap3

Capítulo 3

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando Daisuke salió del hotel para ir a investigar.

Pese a lo que le había dicho el joven y guapo detective, él no podía dejar que esa oportunidad pase.  
Desde aquella noche de lluvia incesante, Daisuke juró vengarse por lo que esa maldita criatura le había hecho a su ser más querido. Además, ahora también había matado a Risa Harada, y su hermana, Riku, no lograba reponerse de aquella pérdida tan importante. Daisuke sabía perfectamente lo que la joven sentía en ese momento.

Al cabo de media hora de vagar por la ciudad, Daisuke divisó a unos metros de la calle principal, una silueta muy conocida.  
Pòr impulso, la empezó a seguir hasta un callejón. La silueta desapareció, el joven se detuvo.

Daisuke escuchó un ruido el lo oscuro del callejón.

-¿quien está ahí?- preguntó temeroso.

-Tu sabes quien soy- le respondió una voz susurrante.-Tu lo sabes mejor que nadie-

Daisuke miró hacia todos lados esperando encontrar el lugar de donde provenía la voz. De repente, alguien apareció letras de él.

-Tanto tiempo-

Daisuke se dió vuelta rápidamente.

-Dark...-dijo al verlo.

-Pensar que solo eras un niño cuando me alimenté de tu madre...-

-T...tu eres el causante de las muertes ocurridas en la ciudad en las últimas semanas ¿no es verdad?- su mirada se volvió dura al ver al asesino de su madre una vez más.

-Así es.-Dark dió unos pasos hacia el joven que permanecía petrificado- Pero ninguna sangre fue tan buena como la de tu madre-

-Callate...vos...no podés hablar de mi madre- dijo Daisuke con la poca voz que tenía.

Dark siguió acercándose-te acuerdas aquella noche...-

-Perfectamente-

-¿Te acuerdas de la promesa que te hice?. Prometí convertirte en un vampiro cuando crecieras.-Dark sujetó a Daisuke por el mentón- creo que ya es el momento-

Ni se te ocurra- dijo tratando de que su cuerpo reaccionara-No me convencerás nunca...-

Dark dirigió su mirada hacia los ojos de Daisuke. Éste, al ver lo que se proponía el vampiro, giró la cabeza hacia un costado mirando el suelo. Dark lo sujetó más fuerte obligándolo a que lo mirara.-Ya es hora de que te conviertas en una criatura como yo-

-No...-Daisuke no pudo continuar ante la presión que el joven con pelo violeta ejercía contra su mandíbula. Ahora el vampiro lo tenía bajo su dominio, no podía hacer nada para impedir aquel cruel destino.

El vampiro abrió su boca mostrando sus afilados y blancos colmillos. Con la mano que tenía libre, tomó a Daisuke por la espalda para que no pudiera escaparse y se lanzó contra su cuello...

-¡Daisuke!- 


	4. cap4

Hola . si leyeron hasta acá se los re agradezco. Desde ya les aviso que este capítulo es un poco más Yaoi por así decirlo con respecto a los otros.Bueno, aca va:

Capítulo 4

El detective yacía en su cama, luego de una pesadilla que lo había despertado de repente. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, entonces Hiwatari temió lo peor.

Rápidamente, tomó su ropa y se vistió. Salió corriendo entre la lluvia, hacia la casa de Daisuke, para convencerse de que estaba bien, que solo había sido un sueño el que lo perturbaba en ese momento. Pero no era así.  
Y el detective lo supo cuando llegó a la casa de su amigo y no lo encontró.

Entonces, comenzó a correr por las calles en busca de Daisuke, empapado por la lluvia. Fue entonces cuando lo vió: Daisuke yacía en el suelo de un oscuro callejón, totalmente desmayado.

-¡¡¡¡Daisuke!!!- el detective se detuvo una milésima de segundo al ver a su amigo. Luego corrió hacia él y se arrodilló a su lado.- Está inconsciente- se dijo a sí mismo. -Pensaba que te habían matado-

A continuación, el joven con el sobretodo, tomó a Daisuke en sus brazos y lo llevó a su casa.

Entoncés, descubrió algo en su cuello...

¨Que está pasando...¿Satoshi?¨

-Daisuke, ya despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo el detective al verlo. Eran las 3 de la mañana.

-Creo que bien, no te preocupes- -Daisuke trataba de ocultar el dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo.

-Estas pálido. ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?-

-Sí...- Daisuke observaba su piel.-°¿Dark, de verdad apareciste?°- El joven tocó la herida que tenía en el cuello. Se asustó un poco, pero inevitablemente, sabía que eso iba a pasar- °Si...no hay duda de que cumplió con su promesa°-

Daisuke estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, cuando Satoshi le puso una mano sobre el hombro

-Daisuke- el joven detective había notado que el joven no lo había escuchado- Daisu...- no terminó de decir su nombre, cuando Daisuke se levantó de golpe, buscó su abrigo y se lo puso.

-Debo irme. Falta poco para que amanezca- le dijo tristemente el muchacho. Estaba abriendo la puerta cuando Hiwatari lo agarró del brazo.

-Es por esas marcas ¿no?. Por eso debes irte tan pronto.

-Así es...mi destino se ha cumplido. No podremos vernos nunca más- dijo tristemente Daisuke

-¿Por qué?!- reaccionó desesperadamente Hiwatari.

-Ya no pertenecemos al mismo mundo, y es peligroso que me veas. Adio..- el joven no pudo terminar de su frase porque el sonido que salía de sus labios, fue tapado por la boca de Satoshi.

Un tierno y largo beso alivió por un momento el sufrimiento de ambos.

-Daisuke yo...- dijo el joven de pelo azul.

-No digas nada...por favor- Daisuke salió apresuradamente del departamento y corrió escaleras abajo.

-Daisuke...-

Daisuke salió del departamento de su ¿amigo? a toda prisa. Tenía que encontrar a Dark, antes de que amaneciera.

-¿Estas listo?- dijo una voz en medio de la avenida. El joven pelirrojo sabía perfectamente quien era.

-Dark. Por qué me hiciste esto? yo no quiero ser así. No quiero-

-El tiempo no puede volver atrás. Ya eres mío para toda la eternidad. Tienes que obedecerme en todo lo que diga, ya que soy tu creador- Dark apareció de las sombras.-Vamos Daisuke, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí-

Auque Daisuke no quería seguir a Dark, una fuerza inexplicable lo obligaba, ya que él era su dueño ahora... 


	5. cap5

Capítulo 5

Varios días pasaron, desde que Daisuke se había ido con Dark. Satoshi no encontraba consolación ante la pérdida de su amado. Una noche, el detective fue llamado a investigar un nuevo crimen, pero al ver la escena del lugar, Hiwatari supo enseguida quien había sido.

Dos cuerpos yacían sin vida en el cuarto. Uno, estaba tirado en el piso, mientras que el otro estaba sentado en un sofá, como si nada le hubiese pasado.

-El cuerpo que está en el sofá, es aparentemente de una mujer que trabajaba aquí como prostituta. La otra fue identificada como Hirazu Ougi, y era una de las mucamas del hotel. Al parecer, Hirazu al ver que la prostituta estaba muerta, corrió, pero no logró llegar a la puerta porque la mataron antes- informaba el detective Saehara.

-Ya veo- Hiwatari observó el cuerpo más de cerca y vió lo mismo que en el primer asesinato: un par de marcas que solo podían dejar los vampiros.  
El joven se deprimió mas aún. Pero no había visto todo. La sangre estaba todavía sin coagular, lo que significaba que Daisuke estaba cerca.

Se paró de repente y se echó a correr.

-Detective ¿a dónde va?-

Verdaderamente, él no sabía sonde se dirigía, lo único que hizo fue correr hacia donde el instinto lo llevó. Y funcionó.

Dark y Daisuke caminaban por una calle oscura en busca de más victimas. Dark había notado la presencia de Hiwatari apenas él joven de pelo azul vió a su amigo. Éste, no pensó mucho antes de llamarlo.

-Daisuke!- gritó al verlo.- Por fín te vuelvo a ver- dijo con tono triste, pero esperanzado en que su amigo volviera a ser lo que era antes.

El vampiro pelirrojo se dió vuelta al escucharlo.

-Satoshi-

-Daisuke, tenemos que hablar. No podés seguir así.-

-¿Qué quieres que haga entonces?-

-No lo se, pero vamos a encontrar la solución-

Daisuke guardó silencio por un momento, mientras pensaba que quizás Satoshi tendría razón, tal vez, junto a él podría encontrar la cura para esa transformación. Pero...no, no podría ser posible. Dark le había dicho que eso no podía ser, que estarían juntos toda la eternidad auque él no quisiera. Sería imposible poder vivir con Satoshi, ya que si no consumía sangre durante mucho tiempo, podría llegar a la locura y matar a la persona más cercana...y eso era lo que menos quería.

-No, no es posible.- contestó por fin Daisuke.

Dark dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro malicioso.

-Nunca podremos estar juntos- dijo tristemente y volvió a darse vuelta. -ya te lo dije. Nuestros mundos son totalmente distintos. Yo me alimento ahora de los que son como tú y como era yo. Humanos.-se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Dark lo siguió.

-Daisuke...- el detective no supo que mas decirle. Su amor parecía ser imposible, había perdido a Daisuke para siempre, antes de poder confesarle sus sentimientos.

Hiwatari se quedó mirándolos, hasta que se convirtieron en sombras, y luego desaparecieron en la oscura noche... 


	6. cap6

Capítulo 6

-Hiwatari-

Daisuke no podía dejar de pensar en el detective. No quería que él sufriera, pero lo que ambos deseaban resultaba imposible.

-Vamos Daisuke, no podés estar así toda la eternidad!- le dijo Dark sarcásticamente.

Daisuke no le prestaba atención.

-No puede ser que seas tan sentimental. ¿Todavía sigues pensando en ese detective?- Dark se acercó tan rápido a él que no pudo notarlo- ¿Por qué no piensas también en mí?- el tono de Dark resultaba seductor.-Yo también puedo amarte, él no es el único hombre que hay en el mundo. Él ya no está a tu alcance-

Daisuke lo miró a los ojos furioso.

Dark acarició su cuello.-Me tienes a mí. Podríamos hacer muchas cosas divertidas- su mano se pasó a los labios del pelirrojo- vamos, no seas tan aburrido- Dark besó los labios de Daisuke. Éste, no pudo resistirse auque igualmente seguía pensando en Hiwatari, había algo en los dorados ojos de su dueño que lo hacían irresistible.

Daisuke siguió besándolo, entonces, Dark empezó a sacarle la capa que tenía puesta. Ambos seguían besándose mientras Daisuke dejaba que Dark le siguiera sacando la ropa. Dark estaba desprendiéndose la camisa cuando percibió algo.

Su mirada cambió y auque Daisuke ya no se resistía, él se detuvo.  
Rápidamente, se abotonó la camisa se puso el saco y luego salió corriendo hacia la puerta de salida sin decir una sola palabra.

Daisuke, que aún ardía por el momento que estaba viviendo, reaccionó de repente.

-Eh?¿Qué estoy haciendo?- Daisuke recordaba poco y nada de lo que había pasado desde que Dark lo besó por primera vez.

Dark corrió hasta una fuente, a unos pasos del lugar en donde se encontraba Daisuke.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo bruscamente a un joven de tez blanca, ojos dorados y cabello rubio.

-Quería saber que tan mal estaba viviendo mi discípulo desde que decidió irse de mi lado- dijo el rubio con frialdad.

-Para que sepas, estoy mejor que antes de conocerte- Dark sonrió burlonamente.

-Veo que estas con otro.-

-Sí, su nombre es Daisuke, es el hijo de la mujer que maté la noche que me fuí de tu lado.- informó Dark.

-Daisuke...-murmuró el joven de ojos dorados.-Ya verás que no durará mucho. Te pasará lo mismo que a mí. Él se cansará de tí y se irá con otro. Y cuando no tengas a nadie, tendrás que volver a mi lado- Krad sonrió maliciosamente. Así es la eternidad.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Dark se enfureció.- no Krad, no será asi. Ya casi está bajo mi control y una vez que lo convenza por completo, estará siempre a mi lado-

-Jajaja!!!. Tú siempre crees saberlo todo ¿no es así?-

-YO SE todo- dijo Dark en tono desafiante.

-Eso ya lo veremos-

Krad desapareció en un segundo en medio de las luces de la fuente.

-...- 


	7. cap7 final

Capitulo 7

°"Nunca podremos estar juntos" "Ya te lo dije. Nuestros mundos son totalmente distintos. Yo me alimento ahora de los que son como tú y como era yo. Humanos."°

Hiwatari no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Daisuke.  
-Humanos...-

De repente, algo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Una carta acababa de deslizarse por debajo de la puerta.

El detective se paró de inmediato y la tomó.

El sobre era blanco y tenía en letra dorada su nombre.

Rápidamente, el joven abrió el sobre, esperando que la carta fuera tal vez de su amado.  
Desplegó el papel blanco escrito en tinta china y leyó:

Satoshi Hiwatari:

Si quieres saber cómo hacer para que Daisuke Niwa vuelva a tu lado, te espero en 10 minutos en el callejón en donde lo encontraste.  
No lo dudes, yo puedo hacerlo posible.

Krad

La leyó varias veces, tratando de descubrir cuál era el truco. Al no encontrarlo, tomó su abrigo y salió hacia el callejón.

Como olvidarlo, ese día en que la vida de Daisuke cambió para siempre.

La noche era bastante clara y soplaba una leve brisa.

-Acá estoy Krad o como te llames.-

-Satoshi Hiwatari- el rubio salió de entre las sombras. -¿Estas totalmente decidido a hacer cualquier cosa para poder estar al lado de él para siempre?-

-Sí, seguro.-

-De acuerdo- sin más prólogo, Krad se acercó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y mordió el cuello del detective.

-AAAAHHHH!!!!- gritó Hiwatari al sentir que los colmillos de Krad se clavaban en su cuello.

El rubio de ojos plateados estaba bebiendo la sangre de su víctima cuando alguien lo interrumpió:

-Krad! al fin te encontré. Es hora de vengarme por lo que le hiciste a mi hermana!- era Harada quien se acercaba. Llevaba un arco automático en la mano izquierda mientras que en la derecha una cruz de marfil.

-No puede ser. Justo ahora viene a molestar- Krad dejó de beber la sangre y escapó hábilmente por las paredes, dejando a Satoshi moribundo.

-Que haces, espera!- se quejó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

-Krad, sal de donde estés!- gritó la gemela.

Hiwatari trataba de levantarse para que no lo vieran así. Por suerte, logró esconderse justo a tiempo detrás de unas cajas antes de que Riku pasara por allí.

°Estuvo cerca°- pensó para sí.

Quiso levantarse, pero el estado en el que estaba se lo impedía. Había perdido mucha sangre, pero no la suficiente como para poder convertirse en un vampiro. Era el fín del detective Hiwatari, ya que su muerte estaba próxima.

°Daisuke, todo lo que quería era poderte amar. Pero me fue imposible...tal vez tengas razón, despues de todo...nunca podremos estar juntos.°

-Satoshi!!!-

Una voz, seguida de pasos interrumpió el pensamiento de Hiwatari. Daisuke, su amado Daisuke, estaba allí.

-¿Daisuke?- susurró el detective al ver al joven pelirrojo corriendo hacia él.

-Aquí estoy, no te preocupes, vas a estar bien.

-No es posible, mi fin se acerca. Pero no estoy triste, porque pude volver a verte, auque en esta vida no seremos felices...-

-...Lo seremos en otra- Terminó de decir Daisuke antes de morderle el cuello y terminar con lo que que Krad se disponía a hacer.

-"Gracias"-le susurró el detective antes de perder el conocimiento, con una débil sonrisa en su rostro...y en sus ojos.

Fin

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen Reviews para saber cómo puedo mejorar, seguir así, o tal vez dedicarme a otra cosa -  
Y para las/os que quieran escribirme mi mail es: 


End file.
